


Christmas with the Waynes

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [12]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Bruce x Reader - Relationship, Martha x Thomas
Series: Without Me [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361446
Kudos: 18





	Christmas with the Waynes

Bruce shook his head. “I’ll have to let security know so they can look out for her.” He put an arm around you. "She won't bother us again."

“I guess the perks of living in a gated community.” You sighed. "Let's get back to cookies. How about a card game?"

“Yes!” Your brother said excitedly. "War?" He asked, hopeful. 

“War it is.” Bruce went to get the deck. 

* * *

After they left, you tugged him towards the master bath. "Shower with me?"

“I’ll never turn that down.” He smiled. “You feeling okay?” He asked as he undressed. "I know that her showing up pissed you off." 

“It did. I was such a nice evening then she just barged in.” You sighed. "She's lucky I didn't deck her." You shook your head.

“If your brother wasn’t there I’m sure you would have.” He kissed your head. "And I would not have stopped you. I promise."

You giggled. “Thank you.” He hugged his middle. “You make everything better.” You pecked his lips. "Enough about her…" 

“Right. Washing duties commenced.” He grabbed the soap. 

"What if I wanna get dirty first?" You flirted.

“Then this...can just go.” He moved the soap away with a grin. "Come here, Mrs. Bond." He wiggled his eyebrows.

You giggled and ran your nails down his back. 

* * *

"Hey, Bruce?" You asked while you dried your hair.

“Yeah, baby?” He asked. 

You bit your lip and met his eyes in the mirror. "What do you think about me stopping birth control after spring break?"

He stopped what he was doing and broke out into a grin. “Hell yeah!” He hugged you to him. "I would have agreed to any time you want!"

You smiled and nuzzled him. “I’m happy you’re so excited.” You told him. "I was gonna ask on Christmas day, but couldn't wait."

“Perfect no matter when.” He spun you. "God, I'm excited!" He kissed you. “I don’t know how I’ll make it.” He kissed you again. "Spring break isn't for another like 3 months!"

“Well, you can pretend.” You giggled. "Lots of time to practice." You teased.

He pouted and kissed your nose. “Yeah, as if I need practice.” He teased right back. "Won't argue, though." He hugged you. “Thank you.” He said seriously. "So much. You've made me realize what I really want in life. Not partying and shit."

You rubbed his cheeks with your palms. “I’m happy to hear that. Thank you for making me feel loved.” You leaned against him. "Let's go watch a movie in bed."

He hugged you tightly before nodding and following you to the room. "Any requests?"

“Frosty?” You asked hopeful. "Frosty is always a good choice."

“You’re adorable.” He chuckled and agreed. 

He glanced down halfway through to see you sleeping and smiled to himself. He gently kissed your nose before shutting off the movie to cuddle you. His mind was on fast forward, to all the things he never knew he wanted. 

* * *

You were trying on dresses the next week. “Are you sure these aren’t too fancy, Martha?” You asked. 

“Oh, not at all dear. You’re going to be the most looked at woman there next to me.” She said gently. 

You looked at her in pure horror. "But...I'm not used to being watched!" You told her. 

“You’ll get used to it.” She smiled softly. “It comes with the job of Mrs. Wayne.” She assured you. "You're gorgeous, so you could wear a plain old dress and be noticed."

You didn’t know how to feel about that and just nodded. “Thank you.” You mumbled. 

Your mother pulled out a maroon dress to show you. “This is your color.” She smiled. "And not too flashy."

“And goes with holiday colors.” Martha nodded encouragingly. "Would you like to try it on?"

“Okay.” You agreed and took it to try it. Taking a deep breath, you moved into the fitting room. You went through the motions easily and looked in the mirror. “It could work.” You muttered. You pulled your phone out of your jeans and sent a picture to Bruce.  _ This okay?  _ You text out. You chewed on your lip while you waited.

_ I have the hottest wife ever. It’s perfect.  _ He replied. 

Smiling, you blushed and replied.  _ I love you.  _

_ Love you more!  _

You changed back into your clothes and came out. "I'll take this one."

Both moms clapped excitedly. “Lovely.” Martha beamed. "I can't wait to see it on you. I'll have your jewelry ready for when you arrive."

“Sorry I’m not used to all this.” You shyly. said. "This is insane." 

Martha chuckled. “You’ll get used to it.” She gave you a quick hug.

You nodded. “I’ll try.” You assured her. 

“Would you like me to set up hair and make up as well?” She asked. "I always hire the same people, so I know them well. Wonderful people. Gerald is a genius with makeup, and Sarah is magic with hair." 

“I’ve never really had anything done for me.” You blushed. "Can I think about it? I have a couple days, right?"

“Of course!” She beamed. "As long as you are comfortable. And I even got Happy and Lucky their own ties."

You smiled at that. “That’s adorable!” You couldn’t wait to see them in those. 

Your mother smiled, happy you were getting special treatment. “I hope that we get some pictures of everything?”

“All the pictures.” Martha smiled. "In the spring we take a company trip. You should come!"

“Company trip?” You asked in surprise and awe. "Bruce didn't mention that."

"He normally doesn't go, so he probably didn't think of it." She chuckled. "Last year we went skiing. Year before that, a cruise." 

“That’s so fancy!” You exclaimed. "I'm gonna slap him for not telling me." You joked. 

“You should. They are  _ very  _ nice trips.” She joked back. "It's the perfect time to get out and enjoy some fresh air. Our non-company workers get paid time, don't worry." 

Your mother nodded. “That’s lovely of you all.” She told her honestly. 

“There’s room.” She winked at her. “Especially for family.” 

* * *

Bruce was already home that night when you returned. He smiled at you from the couch and got up to help with your bags. “Did mom spoil you?” 

You leaned against him. “I am so sore.” You groaned. “So much walking. No wonder she’s in good shape!” You shook your head.

He laughed. “Takes a special person to follow her around. I’ll rub your feet.” He promised. “And better shoes.” He teased you. 

Pointing to a bag, you shrugged. “Last stop. Shoe store. Shoes for the ball...thing, ‘house shoes’, which I didn’t know were a thing, and then ‘the best walking shoes’.”

“Ah, she’s making you into a Wayne. Next thing she’ll be sending over a replication of Alfred.” He snorted. When you shot him a half glare, he shook his head. “Who I’ll turn away.” He raised his hands. 

“You better!” You pouted. “We don’t need an Alfred. We do fine.” You looked down. “I don’t think I can do another day like that.” You admitted. “That was so much. I nearly panicked in the dress shop.”

“I’m sorry. I know she’s a little much.” He hugged you tightly. “And that’s not your thing.”

“It’s not but I’m trying.” You nuzzled him. “Your family is mine now.”

“And they absolutely love you so they’ll be patient.” He assured. “You could probably tell mom you’re wearing sneakers to the ball and she would cave.”

“I have to dress to impress though.” You sighed. “She made it clear I’ll be noticed.” You went to sit down and cuddle Bruce. You were just very drained, and knew that you wouldn’t get a chance to rest until after the holidays. When you were back in classes. You closed your eyes and hoped you could get through everything. Then the spring trip hit you and you knew you’d be counting down to that.

Bruce frowned worriedly. “How about I get us a few beers?” He offered. 

“Make it a Jack and Coke and we’re good.” You sighed heavily. 

Bruce nodded and went to pour you a drink, hoping tomorrow would be a better day for you. It would be Christmas Eve, and you’d have him to yourself. He was really hoping you liked the present he got you. He worked really hard on getting the perfect one.

You took the glass when he returned and took a large gulp. “Perfect.” You sighed. “Thank you.” You looked at him. “So, spring company trip?”

He instantly scrunched his nose. “Oh no, did she invite? So many old people.” He groaned. “I stopped going when I turned 18.” 

“She invited my mom.” You shrugged. “I doubt she’ll go. She doesn’t like ‘posh’ stuff.” You sipped your drink some more. “She did enjoy today for the most part. They got along really well.”

“I’m glad they’re getting along.” He said with a smile. “Most in laws don’t.” He rubbed your leg. “You know you don’t have to go to the ball, right?” He asked, despite really wanting you to be there. “You can stay home in your comfy sweats and watch those movies you like so much.”

“No, I need to be a good wife.” You shook your head head. “And I already got the dress. And apparently jewelry.” You said almost bitterly. “And I have to tell her if I want hair and make up, which I don’t but my own work won’t compare to the others.” You vented, finishing your drink. “And she looked so excited for me to meet Gregory and Sarah, I think?”

“Gerald.” Bruce nodded. “They’re really nice people. She hired them when they got out of school and we’ve had them ever since. Refill?” He offered. “She knows that they don’t leak anything, or talk about our family to the press.”

You nodded and tugged at your hair. “That’s nice.” You mumbled. What else was there to say?

Bruce went to go refill your drink and felt slightly bad. Should he tell his mom to lay off? He didn’t know what to do in this position. He brought your mug back and resumed his spot. “Anything else I can help with?” He asked, rubbing his hand over your back. 

“A nice message and cuddles after I finish this drink. And tomorrow, our phones are being put on silent.” 

“Got it.” He kissed your temple. “Want me to run us a bubble bath?” He offered.

You sighed and nodded. “I’m sorry if I’m in a shit mood, I’ll be better tomorrow.” You promised. "I don't mean to take this out on you."

“That’s what I’m here for, baby.” He kissed your knuckles. “I’d rather you take it out on me than yourself.” He said lovingly. "Now. You drink up, and I'll go get that bath started."

“Thank you.” You chugged the drink, needing some relief from your thoughts. 

* * *

The hot bath, his message, and one more drink helped you sleep more soundly than you had expected. So Christmas Eve morning, you were woken up to the smell of bacon. You smiled and stretched, putting on your robe before going to greet your lover. "That's a sight I can get used to." You giggled as your furry boys sat at his feet.

He turned and winked. “I’d do it naked but grease hurts like a bitch.” He chuckled. "How'd you sleep?"

“The best I’ve gotten in a while.” You admitted. “I have the best husband.” You hugged him. Kissing his cheek, you sighed contently. "How about after breakfast we bring our boys outback?"

“Sounds like a perfect morning.” He smiled. “Check your grades yet?” 

You shook your head. "I've been up like 5 minutes." You teased.

“Hey, I checked mine when I went to pee.” He laughed. "Go check them while I serve."

You took a deep breath and nodded, using your laptop to log on near the fireplace. You were so scared. 

Bruce was pouring juice and had just put the glasses down when you let out a squeal, making the dogs rush to you. “I passed!” You yelled to him. “I got a 95!!”

Bruce grinned and went to you. “I told you!” He let you move the laptop away before lifting you into his arms. “I’m so proud of you!”

You sniffled and nuzzled him. “Thank you. I couldn’t have done it without you.” You felt so much more relaxed now.

“Yeah you could have.” He squeezed you. “You’re amazing.”

You giggled. “I love you so much. Let’s celebrate with breakfast.” You grinned. "I'll let my parents know tomorrow."

“Right because today I’m all yours.” He grinned. "After we take our boys out, maybe we can go for a walk?"

“And hold hands?” You smirked. "And be cute?"

“The most disgustingly cute couple.” He smirked back. .

* * *

Christmas was being held at Bruce's parents, so your parents followed you there. You played with your fingers as Bruce drove up. “Will she hate my pie? You asked. "It's nothing close to professional."

“She’s not going to hate anything.” He promised. "She will think it's very sweet that you brought something."

You nodded and adjusted your clothes once you got down. “This is so nice.” You looked around. Letting the boys out, they ran in circles around the car. 

Bruce smiled and took your hand to lead you inside. Your parents, brother, and both dogs happily followed.

Alred smiled widely as he opened the door. “Hello, all.” He let you in. "It's good to see you again, Mrs. Wayne." He greeted you. "And under much happier circumstances."

You hugged him. “Very happier. Where can I put your gift?” You asked. 

"I can take that. I open mine in the evening." 

You pouted. “He insists.” Bruce chuckled. "He likes relaxing with some tea and his presents."

“It’s preferred. I promise.” Alred smiled at you. "And then tomorrow I spend the morning with my niece." He wanted to assure you he did get down time.

“Okay. I trust you.” You gently poked him and handed him his special box. "I hope you like it."

“I already know I will.” He leaned down to whisper in your ear. “I may have left a special gift in your stocking.” He told you as Happy tried to get his attention. “Hello, young pup.” He pulled away and ruffled his fur. "Which one are you? Happy, or Lucky?"

“That’s Happy.” Bruce said happily. “He’s more gray.” He explained. "They're brothers, so they do look a lot alike."

“How cute.” Alfred beamed. "I look forward to having them around." He said before turning to your parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Y/M/N. It's so good to meet you."

Your mother smiled and shook his hand. “I’ve heard wonderful things about you.” 

Your father nodded. “The best of butlers.” He added. "Like family."

“Thank you, sir.” Alfred took their coats. “You just travel down the hall to the left.” He motioned. 

You hooked your arms through Bruce’s as he led you all. "It's cozier than I expected." You noted.

He chuckled. “I’ve always thought so, too.” He smiled. “Especially around this time.” He let you enter the room with his parents first.

“Hello!” Marth beamed. “Welcome, welcome!” 

Thomas chuckled. “She has been so excited.” He shook his head. “She loves guests.” He got up, moving to hug you.

You hugged him tightly before hugging Martha. “Thank you for having us.” You smiled. "Your home is...wow."

She beamed. “Thank you.” She hugged your parents. “Come sit.” She pointed to fluffy couches and chairs. "Drinks?" She offered.

“Hot chocolate for me?” You asked hopeful, shivering slightly. "Sounds comforting."

“The same for us.” Your mother smiled. 

“Hot chocolate for all!” Martha chuckled. "Marshmallows?" She asked. 

“Please.” You grinned. Hot cocoa with marshmallows was the best.

Bruce held you close when everyone got comfortable and a server brought a tray of mugs. Happy and Lucky instantly curled up in front of the fire, falling asleep.

“Dinner should be here around 3.” Martha nodded. 

"Oh, here." You blushed. "I made a pie." 

Bruce helped you get it from one of your special to go bags and smiled as you handed it to her. "I was the taste tester. So good."

“Oh, you didn’t have to!” Martha took it. “But thank you, I’m sure it’s delicious.” She said genuinely. You looked shy and smiled widely. You sipped your hot cocoa, your worries drifting away. 

When it came time to sit at the table for dinner, you couldn’t help but stare. "This is like a week's worth of food." You blinked.

Bruce kissed your cheek. “Your reaction to rich life is adorable.” He teased. "You'll get used to it."

“Oh, she is.” Martha chuckled. "She's family now."

You chuckled nervously and sat down. Everything looked delicious. Bruce helped serve you as usual and dug in. "So, are we meeting for the holiday party here tomorrow?" He asked.

Martha nodded. “I’d like to go together so you both can be introduced to the company as a couple.” She smiled. "And so we can all get ready together."

Bruce nodded. “Sounds good.” He kissed your shoulder.

You smiled and focused on your food, hoping tomorrow would be okay. "I think I'll need to relax in sweats until New Year's after this." You joked. 

Bruce laughed. “I’m down if you are.” He agreed. "I'm sure we can get some of these leftovers. No cooking needed!" 

“Perfect.” You smiled. That's exactly what you would need after the party. 

Your mother felt a bit nervous for you as she ate, knowing she didn’t prep you for this life. Not even close. "So, did you get those grades looked at?" She asked.

You nodded. “I got a 4.0 this semester.” You beamed. "Now to relax before worrying about the next one." You chuckled.

“You married a smart one.” Thomas grinned. "We're proud of you." He told you.

“Thank you.” You smiled. 

“And how did you do, Bruce?” Martha asked him. 

He smirked. "I got a 3.5 GPA."

“An improvement.” Martha clapped. "Seems like she's been really good for you. I am proud at how far you've come since last year." 

Bruce smiled and nodded. “She makes me a better man. All around.” He smoked at you. "I haven't been drunk in months!"

You nodded. “It’s true. I’m super proud of him.” You rubbed your hand over his shoulders.

Bruce looked at you lovingly, making both your moms melt. You stuck your tongue out at him, making him laugh. He went back to eating with a dopey grin on his face. You did the same, until Lucky out his head on your lap. Looking at him, you pet him. "Let me make you your plate." You got up to get some of their treat food from your bag.

Bruce watched you. “Aren’t they the cutest dogs?” He chuckled as Happy put a paw on your leg as you crouched.

"Go be cute with daddy while I do this." You said playfully to the dogs.

Bruce called them over and they both ran to him. "Dad, later you wanna play snowball catch with them?"

“Oh, I would love to. It’d be nice to get out.” Thomas grinned. "They like the snow, I take it?" He asked as you set their plates down.

“Yeah, they like to eat it.” You giggled from afar. 


End file.
